Cooking With Yuuhi and Chidori
by noctepanther
Summary: Uncomfortable thoughts come out amongst wonderful food. Will everything work out in the end?


Cooking With Yuuhi and Chidori

_A/N: Written in response to a challenge issued by Forever Wishing Dreaming. Let me say that I have never read the manga, only seen the first season of the anime. Two months ago. So I'm sorry if this really off._

_Suggested Music: Help MeJoni Mitchell_

Yuuhi's POV

"She loves Tooya, you know," Chidori stated simply as Aya's blonde tresses turned around the corner. "Not you." She looked up at me with her hazel eyes, trying to tell me what I didn't want to believe. "C'mon," She said quietly, "We're going to be late for school if we stay here." She handed me my book bag and walked after Aya. Shouldering the heavy bag, I followed.

Lunch is always the hardest part of the day. Seeing all these people who are just so _blind_ to the world around them. Aya holds court at the popular kids table, worlds of longing reflected in her blue eyes. I wanted to think that she was longing for me, but Chidori is right; it isn't me that she wants. I glance over at the petite girl sitting next me, appearance betraying her true age. "Believe me yet?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of peach hair behind her ear. Sighing, I got up and left. Suddenly, food had no appeal to me.

Chidori's POV

I watched him stalk off, anger and sadness mixed together to create a strange gait. Eyes downcast, I bit into the sandwich he had made for me, savoring every bite. I had thought that by telling him that Aya didn't love him, he would forget about her. Maybe start to focus on me. I blinked back tears starting to form in my eyes. Here I was, alone at the table, laughing and happy people all around me. It wasn't right.

'_You could be like them.' _The Celestial Being inside of me said. _'You could be just as happy, if not more.'_

'_No I couldn't.' _I argued with her. _'He loves Aya. Nothing I say will change that. I'm just going to accept it for what is.'_

'_For what is!' _She shrieked. I almost had to put my hands over my ears, it was so loud. _'From what I know of you, you will never accept anything for what is.' _

'_Well, some things you cannot change. Emotions can take control of people in ways never though possible. You wouldn't know that.' _I thought, maybe a little too harshly, for she said no more. The bell rang, but I didn't leave for awhile. I needed time to think. The Celestial Being may be right, however loathe I was to admit it.

Yuuhi's POV.Later that Day

I hummed along with the band playing on the radio, cutting up carrots at speeds faster than master chefs could ever dream of. "Hi Yuuhi." A sweet voice brought me back to the world. Aya was standing there, hands clasped together in front of her. "What are you making?" She asked innocently with a bob of her blonde head.

"Roast and a stew." I told her, my voice bland as a soup with no spice.

"Oh," She frowned. "Not my favorite, but that's okay. You can even make the worst food taste good."

"Thanks," I said numbly, the response to the compliment automatic. She glanced at me as she walked out of the room, a look of confusion on her face. I threw down the knife and turned up the radio, hoping to drown Aya out of my brain.

A good song was playing. I lost myself in the music and the catharsis that is cooking. Singing along with the Seatbelts as I poured some chopped potatoes into the stew, I didn't notice Chidori come in and stand behind me.

"Hello Yuuhi," She said, startling me. "What are you making?"

I sighed, not wanting to repeat the answer. "Roast and a stew." I said, pushing the thoughts of Aya threatening to return out of my head.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, only a hint of her normal chipperness in her voice.

"Sure, grab a knife and start chopping some tomatoes." I said, wiping of my hands. She nodded and started to chop, her slices slow and accurate.

"Yuuhi, we need to talk." Chidori said as I checked on the roast.

"About what?" I asked, closing the oven.

"About us." She didn't take her eyes off the tomatoes.

"What about us?" I stirred the stew, needing something to do to keep my hands busy.

"Yuuhi, I love you." Chidori said with her usual bluntness, still cutting methodically. "I know you love Aya, but she doesn't feel the same about you. She only cares for Tooya. But I know that somewhere inside of you, you feel the same way about me."

I stood there for a second, the radio unfortunately switching to a song about falling love. Out of the corners of my mind, I heard the knife making contact with a tomato, and the simmering of the stew. It's true, Aya doesn't love me. But, Chidori is like a little sister. I don't buy into incest.

"Chidori..." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"You only like me when I'm in my Celestial Form, don't you?" Her voice was dripping with anger, all traces of the normal Chidori lost. "I didn't think you were so shallow Yuuhi. I thought you better than that. That's part of drew me to you." The knife attacked the tomatoes, their juice flowing out like blood. I gulped, fearing the wrath of a woman scorn. She started to chop with a concentrated intensity, focused on destroying each and every one of the red fruit.

"Chidori, it's not that," I protested, "I just don't see you in that way, Celestial or not." She grunted as she pressed the blade of the knife down on a tomato, accidently cutting her finger. She ignored it, allowing the blood to mix with the food. I grabbed her hand and wiped it off automatically, leading her to the sink to wash it out. Turning on hot water and putting her finger underneath it, trying to continue what I was saying. "You'll always be Chidori to me, nothing else." I turned the water off and let go of her hand.

"Kiss it," she said, holding her finger up, "Make it feel better." I arched my eyes in question, but obliged anyways. What harm could it do?

As soon as my lips touched her skin, I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. She tasted good, like cherries. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips moved up the length of her arm, finally landing on her lips. I could see her hazel orbs widen in surprise, and then close in pleasure. The smell of the food past our nostrils, spicy and pungent, as if reaffirming the passion of the kiss.

And then I knew she was right. Somewhere, I did love her. And I just found that place. Even something as simple as a cut could realize it. Chidori can be something more to me if I want her to be. And I do.


End file.
